Forever Yours
by Italian Ice
Summary: Kirsten and Sandy have been arguing all the time. But when tragedy strikes, is it enough to bring them together? Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **obviously, they aren't mine...that'd be cool if they were, though!

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Summary: **Kirsten and Sandy have been arguing all the time. But when tragedy strikes, is it enough to bring them together? Please read and review.

* * *

Kirsten Cohen angrily slammed the door to the kitchen cabinet and glared at her husband. "How _could_ you?" she shouted angrily in his face.

Sandy winced at her harsh tone. "I'm sorry?" he squeaked out guiltily, feeling absolutely terrible. He couldn't believe he had forgotten their anniversary _again!_ "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. This was low enough of him last year—why couldn't he learn from his own stupid mistakes? She was tired of putting up with this. She threw the card she had bought for him on the ground and stomped out of the kitchen.

Sandy sighed as he watched her walk away. He wanted nothing more than to walk up and kiss her and tell her he loved her more than anything and that he was sorry she ever doubted that. They had always been Newport's most honorable couple, but lately they had been fighting more and more. The painful gap between them was too much for him to bear. Why couldn't things be like they used to?

Everyone had started to notice the ever-growing rift that had formed in their marriage. Seth made sarcastic comments about it frequently, unaware of the seriousness of the situation. Julie Cooper, also completely oblivious to the seriousness of this,constantly pried Kirsten for more information—the most stable couple, falling apart! What could be better gossip than that? Ryan, however, understood it completely—his parents had been the same way when he was growing up—but he avoided conversing about it at all costs. He didn't want Sandy and Kirsten to end up like his own parents. How horrible would that be?

Sandy was so worried about this that he could barely sleep at night. That was partly because he spent many nights on the uncomfortable couch in the living room—if the fights were big enough, he was kicked out of the bed. But the real reason he couldn't sleep was because he was afraid of what was happening. He cared so much about this marriage, and he loved her so much that it hurt. Wasn't that enough to save them?

His thoughts were interrupted when a very distraught Kirsten came back into the kitchen, tears falling out of her ice blue eyes and streaming down her paling cheeks. It took all of the strength in Sandy not to walk up and hug her right then.

"All I wanted," she whispered, barely audible, "was for today to be special. I thought that maybe we could…fix things." She wiped her eyes. "But, apparently, you didn't feel the same way."

Sandy attempted to embrace her, but she resisted him. He gave her a pleading look, his heart numb with fear. This couldn't be happening. Not to them. Not to Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.

Sandy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. Sighing at the inconvenience, he picked it up.

"Hello." He grumbled into the receiver. Who could possibly need to be calling him right now?

Kirsten watched anxiously as Sandy's face paled. It was clear that whoever was on the other line was not delivering good news. He hung up the phone and looked at Kirsten in shock.

"What…what is it?" Kirsten asked nervously. "Is it…serious?"

Sandy nodded silently, and continued to stare at his wife in shock.

Kirsten, suddenly forgetting the argument, walked over and gave Sandy a tight hug. Something was upsetting him terribly, that was clear. "What happened?" she whispered consolingly in his ear. "_Please_, tell me."

"Seth." Sandy choked out. "It's...Seth."

* * *

A/N: apologies for the cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to end the first chapter. What do you think? Please review!

more coming...all of your favorite characters coming in the next chapter, I promise!


End file.
